1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for certifying histories for personal use, and more particularly, to a certificate issuing system and method for certifying, for example, lifelong histories of learning, activities and skills necessary for social activities such as attending schools and finding jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, increasing numbers of individuals obtain qualifications to enhance their capabilities. There are many qualifications that are socially useful. For individuals to prove the qualifications, certificates must be granted from the organizations authorizing the respective qualifications to prove the possession of the qualifications. Thus, the absence of a collective certifier causes many complications and obscurities.
Moreover, in this day and age of lifelong learning, it is desirable that a passport that certifies what has been learned in one's life be issued.
In addition, the number of people who participate in volunteer activities is on the increase. Growing numbers of volunteers wish to have their activity hours accredited by various volunteer activity implementation organizations such that they can enjoy treatments associated with the accredited volunteer hours in the future.